Users can have multiple computing devices with which to interact with data and programs in both online and offline modes. For example, it is commonplace to have a desktop computer, and one or more additional computing devices such as a portable computer and a mobile device (e.g., cell phone) with which to access network services. A problem, however, is that maintaining an equivalent set of client information on all the user devices becomes problematic. For example, a user may conduct initial activity via a desktop computer and then leave on a business trip with a laptop computer that lacks the desired updated information and settings generated on the desktop computer. Moreover, even if the user connects at a later time from a different location, in most cases, the information interacted with on the desktop computer remains unobtainable.
Similarly, while on the business trip, if the user performs data operations offline or online using the portable computer, these operations may not be propagated to the user's desktop computer. Thus, should the user want the same information on another user computing device, typically, the user is left to utilize some rudimentary technique (e.g., manually) to transfer data and settings to the desired device, a time consuming and inefficient expenditure of user resources.